All male cebus monkeys will be eliminated from the colony during the upcoming contract period. Sixty females which have shown significant cervical anaplasia as a response to inoculation with Herpes Simplex Type 2 will be continued, as will forty females which have received simultaneous inoculations of Herpes Simplex Type 2 and various hormone preparations.